Arkann (Charatidax Universe)
Arkann was a Le Matoran who was later transformed into a Toa of Air and then into a Toa Hordika. He currently serves on the Eastern Islands and is a strong member of the Eastern Islands Toa in the Charatidax Universe. History Dawn of the Universe In the beginning, Arkann was a Le Matoran who resided on one of the more less known Islands in the Eastern Islands. He was a great joker and was always happy. Arkann and his friends often mocked the Turaga of their island, an angry Turaga of Plantlife, who later sent Arkann on a mission, hoping he wouldn't return. To the Turaga's dismay, Arkann came back as a Toa. Transformation Arkann was sent alone on a mission to explore one of the uninhabited Southern Islands by the Turaga of their island. The Turaga did this hoping that Arkann would be killed in the process. On Arkann's journey across the sea, he was knocked into the water and dragged under. Arkann was unable to breathe and thus nearly drowned. However, a blast of green light transformed him into a Toa. Due to the location of his transformation he became able to breathe underwater as well as other powers. Arkann swam half the journey back to the island and flew the rest of the way. When he got back the Turaga died of shock, seeing Arkann as a Toa. No one missed him. Arkann was made the official protector of the island and later received an offer to become one of the Eastern Islands Toa. He accepted and made a close friendship with Toa Solek, a Toa of Light. Mutation Arkann was mutated into a Toa Hordika by a Rhotuka Spinner sent by a RUIN Agent when battling a group of them. He adapted to his new form and learnt to wield his powers well. The Turaga and Toa thought no less of him and respected him for his confidence as a Hordika and being different from everyone else. Matoran Wipeout Arkann struggled through this time but due to his strong will he wasn't permanently affected by the depressive attitude of everyone else. He helped and saved Solek, his Toa friend, through that difficult time and the two became close friends who always fought beside each other. RUIN-Toa War Arkann was captured quite early on in the war and suffered terribly. He was tortured by RUIN and near the end of the war was freed by Marka and Solek. By that time he had become much weaker and his optimistic attitude had nearly vanished. The only thing that kept him sane was speaking with Solek. The Hordika Toa found his words comforting and soon began to turn back into his old self again. Forms Abilities and Traits Arkann wielded two large Twin Repellors until his mutation where he gained two Air Swipes. He found these were more effective in battle than his previous weapons. He used to wear a Mahiki until it was mutated. Arkann's peculiar transformation location gave him water-breathing powers and great strength. He also had the standard powers of a Toa of Air such as Flight. Category:Toa Category:Toa of Air Category:Toa Hordika Category:Matoran Category:Le-Matoran Category:Eastern Islands